iCarly Living the Dream : Chapter 1
by littlenatnatz101
Summary: First in the series. Abigail Barlett auditions for an episode of iCarly - to become Freddie's played by Nathan Kress girlfriend, and gets the part. Follow her life as a star, and all the romances and pain along the way! terrible summary, READ PLZ!
1. The Flyer

**I've recently been watching iCarly, and also recently realized how cute Freddie (Nathan Kress) is!! I just HAD to do a fan fiction… putting my fantasies into writing ;) **

**So ANYWHO, had to kill some time (iCarly episode I was watching on the internet timed out coz I watched too much…I dunno, Megavid thing, so I'm waiting for it to come back), so HERE WE ARE!!**

**Its really a Nathan Kress fanfic but it's about him working on iCarly… so yeah :D**

**I don't own iCarly or any of the characters, sadly not Nathan either, but I own my characters, Abigail Barlett (slightly *very much so* based on me…;D) and her friends, and any iCarly crew members etc. and of course the plot.**

'iCarly' Auditions

A girl, aged between 15 and 17

To audition for Freddie's (Nathan Kress) girlfriend, for one episode of 'iCarly' only.

Autitions will be held on Saturday, May 15 2010, from 9am onwards, at the 'iCarly' studios.

Do not prepare a monologue, as we will want you to read a section of the script for you audition.

Good Luck!

"Hey, you should totally audition!" Izzy said excitedly. Abi and Jess stood, staring at the flyer. Abi looked up, realizing she was talking to her.

"Who, me?" Abi said in shock, "yeah, right."

"She's right," Jess joined in the excitement, "you're great at acting. You're the only one who got A* in our class, remember!" Abi shyly looked to the floor after beling complimented.

"And, Nathan Kress! I bet you'd be kissing him and everything!" Izzy and Jess both squeeled in excitement. All three of them had a crush on Nathan, they had for years. Abi started to contemplate the idea.

"Yeah, that would be awesome. But I can't…"

"Why not?" Jess stood, hands on her hips.

Abi stood and thought about it. Why couldn't she? She had nothing to loose, and if she managed to actually get on the show, it would be a dream come true. Maybe this was just the break she was looking for.

"Well…" Abi started, the other girls trying to hold in their eagerness, waiting for an answer "Ok. I'll do it!"

All girls screamed in excitement. Abi could really believe what she just agreed to. Audition to be on a TV show, playing the girlfriend of probably the hottest guy on TV? Maybe her dream really is coming true…


	2. The Wait

**I don't own iCarly or any of the characters, sadly not Nathan either, but I own my characters, Abigail Barlett (slightly *very much so* based on me…;D) and her friends, and any iCarly crew members etc. and of course the plot.**

**Saturday, 15th**** May**

Abi got out of bed, at 8:30am. Slowly she walked over to the bathroom across the hall. But only one thing was on her mind, but she didn't know what. She knew she had to remember something… something important… but what was it?

Abi had a quick shower and went back into her bedroom. Just as she entered her room, her phone beeped, indicating she had a text. It was from Izzy.

_Hey, ready 4 the big day? ;) I'll come 2 get u in 5 mins n we can walk down 2 the studio 2gethr! Izzy x_

Abi looked at the text, trying to figure it out. Studio? Big Day? Why would she be going to a studio…

…and then it clicked.

Abi rushed rapidly around her room, paniking. She didn't even know what to wear. She rummaged through her wardrobe and pulled out some black leggings and a cute red dress top, and teamed it all with her favourite black waistcoat, her red converses and come accessories.

_Yeah, that should do it, _she thought to herself. She quickly put a brush through her shoulder-length blonde hair, and put on her usual makeup - black eyeliner and mascara. The doorbell made her jump. She rushed downstairs and opened the door, to reveal Izzy and Jess standing in the doorway, almost exploding with excitement.

"I can't believe this day has finally come! It's so exciting!" Izzy said, hugging Abi.

"Yeah," Abi said slightly in shock, not beliving she forgot all about it, "me neither,"

"Ok, well auditions start in 10 minutes, so we better get going. My mum said she would give us a lift, she's parked just upfront," said Jess, starting to walk over to the car, Abi and Izzy following behind.

They all arrived at the auditions just in time. They entered the studio and registered, being given an audition number and told to "go down the hall, the first room on the left". They both wandered in, but were shocked to see at least 70 audition there. They didn't know there would be so much competition.

"Well, we'll see you later, we're not allowed to wait with you so we'll be just out here. Good luck!" Jess and Izzy said, hugging Abi. She walked into the room and sat on a chair by the door. She was shaking with nerves. It didn't help that looking around, almost every girl there looked so much more confident and prettier than her. She didn't have a chance against them.

A door at the other end of the room opened, and a man came through, holding a clipboard.

"Number 97!" He called out, and a girl sitting a few seats away from Abi got up and through into the room. Abi looked at her number - 126. _This is going to be a long wait… she thought._

_About an hour or so later, the man came through with his clipboard again. Only Abi and about 20 others were left now. _

"_Number 126!" He called out. Abi got up, trying to look as confident as possible, but inside her heart was racing. She couldn't believe she was doing this. However, she got the biggest shock ever when she actually entered. _


	3. The Audition

**Oooh, what's the shock? Read on and find out!**

**I don't own iCarly or any of the characters, sadly not Nathan either, but I own my characters, Abigail Barlett (slightly *very much so* based on me…;D) and her friends, and any iCarly crew members etc. and of course the plot.**

Abi slowly walked to the middle of the stage. Only a few feet away stood the one and only, Nathan Kress, in person. She couldn't believe she had to perform in front of him, of all people! The man with the clipboard sat behind a desk in front of the stage.

"So," he said, professionally but laid-back, looking at the form she had filled out earlier, which was clipped to his clipboard, "You are Abigail Barlett, is that right?"

"Yupp," she replied as confidently as possible.

He jotted down something on the piece of paper on his clipboard.

"Ok, so today you will audition a section of the script from the episode," the man with the clipboard said, handing Abi a copy of the script, opened to the right scene, "and to see how you work with Nathan himself, he will be reading lines with you,"

Abi hardly had time to get ready for this. Nathan, reading lines with her? She took a deep breath and quickly scanned the section of the scene she had to act. It sounded pretty good.

"Ok…and…ACTION!"

Nathan walked up to her, only inches away from her. He was slightly taller than her. She could hardly breathe staring into his eyes. He put his hand on her arm.

"I know what your thinking. I must be crazy to ask out a girl like you. But there's just something about you…" Nathan walked away and turned his back. It was her turn, and she paniked for a split second.

"I know the feeling, Freddie," Abi said, trying to get into character, and walked over to Nathan and put her hand on his shoulder, "I feel the same way about you too,"

Nathan turned round and stared into her eyes.

"Really? But… why?"

"Because… you're really funny, and cute, and I love your geeky side too" she said, reaching for his had and holding it, smiling, looking back into his eyes. Nathan smiled and looked to the floor.

"So, you'd like to go on a date some time?" Nathan said, looking back up at her. _Ohhh, he's doing that adorable face again, she thought to herself, almost fainting right there on the spot._

"_Yeah, I'd love to," Abi said walking away, looking over her shoulder, "I'll see you at school, Freddie,"_

"_aaaaaaand…. CUT!" the man with the clipboard shouted, standing up, "That was perfect Abigail, we'll contact you within the next week if you got a call-back. Thank you," _

"_Ok, thanks," she said, shaking hands with him, and then with Nathan, who smiled at her again. She walked out the door and closed it behind her. _

"_I want her," Nathan said after she had left._

"_Are you sure? You haven't even seen all the other candidates yet…"_

"_I know, I know, I know, but trust me, she's definitely the one. We can audition the rest of them if you want, but I really want Abigail to play the part,"_

"_Ok, well if you really want her, there's no need auditioning the rest of them, that's just a waste of time, I'll just tell them we have found the right person and sorry for the inconvenience,"_

"_Ok, cool," Nathan said, fidgeting on the stage. He felt a sort of connection with her, that he's never felt with anyone else he's worked with. He knew she was the right one._

"_Abi!!! How was it? Did it go well?" Izzy and Jess came running up to her when she got back out to the main entrance, greeting her with hugs._

"_Yeah, it went really well I think, but you wouldn't guess who was there acting with me," Abi said excitedly, still slightly shaking with excitement,_

"_Who? Who was it?" Her friends said, almost screaming,_

"…_Nathan Kress!!" _

_Jess and Izzy froze, mouths wide open._

"_Get…out! NO WAY!!" They said, going back to screaming and jumping around,_

"_Yes way!"_

"_So did you have to do this whole romantic scene with him?"_

"_Ohhh yeah, I held his hand and everything!"_

_Both Izzy and Jess screamed. _

"_I'm so jelous! No way!"_

"_Hey," Abi said, changing the subject, "is your mum here to pick us up?"_

"_Nah, she wont be here for about 10 minutes, she went off shopping," Jess said, her excitement slightly dying down now, _

"_Cool, ok," Abi said, all three of them sitting on a bench just outside the main entrance. But to their surprise, a sea of girls came rushing out the entrance._

"_That's weird," Abi thought aloud, "those were all the candidates after me, why are they all going?"_

_They all looked really disappointed. Behind them, the man with the clipboard came out, and on spotting Abi, came right up to her. _

"_Good news Abi," he said smiling. Abi stood up._

"_What is it?" she said, confused._

"_Nathan loved you audition and refused to audition any one else. You have the part!"_

_Abi couldn't believe what she just heard. No call backs? Nothing? Just like that? Izzy and Jess knew exactly what happened straight away, and bundled her, screaming._

"_Er… er… thank you so much!!" Abi said, still in shock._

"_I'll see you Monday at 8am, and well done!" He said, walking away back into the studio._

_She got it, the part of her dreams. _

_But she couldn't stop thinking of one thing - _

_Why did Nathan want her, over everyone else who was there, so much so that he refused to continue the auditions? _


	4. Tour of the Studio

**AWH YAAY! :D**

**I don't own iCarly or any of the characters, sadly not Nathan either, but I own my characters, Abigail Barlett (slightly *very much so* based on me…;D) and her friends, and any iCarly crew members etc. and of course the plot.**

**Haha, no, she didn't need a dressing room, it IS probably pointless for just one episode. But hey, maybe she would get one. I don't know how showbiz works. But anywho, all I know is that for this story, she NEEDS a dressing room for the story line. Trust me.**

**Monday, 17****th**** May**

**Abi got out of bed and put on her black skinny jeans and a black tshirt, with a red tartan shirt over the top, only buttoned half way up. She put on her red converses again, brushed her hair and walked out, grabbing her backpack as she left. He had just enough time to go down and grab a slice of toast before leaving for rehearsals. She still couldn't believe she was actually going to be on an episode of iCarly. **

"**Bye mom!" Abi said as she closed the car door behind her, and walked up to the studio doors.**

"**ABI!!!!" Screamed Jess and Izzy, who were waiting for her inside, as they ran up and hugged her.**

"**What are you guys doing here?" Abi said, surprised, but in a good way.**

"**They said we could be backstage and watch you guys perform! How cool is that? We'll be able to watch you on your first day of stardom!" they said, beaming. Abi saw through it all, and smiled.**

"**So is that reeeealy the only reason why you came? To watch me perform?" Abi said, smirking, arms folded. **

"**Er… yeah… of course…" they said, giggling together.**

"**Oh, so the fact you get to spend a whole day with Nathan Kress completely slipped your mind?" Abi said smiling. Jess and Izzy looked at each other, then at Abi, and they all burst out laughing. **

"**Ok, well, we better get into the studio. It's almost 8 now." **

**The 3 of them walked through 2 big doors, into the iCarly set. They couldn't believe they were really here. **

"**Hey, Abi?" The sound of a familiar voice made them jump. They turned round, and before Abi could even realize who it was, Jess and Izzy were already screaming with excitement.**

"**Oh, hey Nathan," she said as calmly as possible, then looked at her friends, and giggled, "don't mind them, they're just a little bit… 'excited' shall we say?" Nathan smiled.**

"**Yeah, I can see that, ok well I've been asked to show you around the place and whatever, so…" Nathan drifted off the end of his sentence.**

"**Ok, awesome!" Abi said and all 4 of them went round the studio. They went to the cafeteria, set, rehearsal rooms, all the offices, and lastly…**

"**Ok, so last not but least, your dressing room!" Nathan concluded. She had her own dressing room? She couldn't understand why she'd need a dressing room, she's only doing one episode, but hey, she wasn't about to argue about it, "and if you need anything, my dressing room is right next door, so just knock if you need anything," he said walking towards his dressing room, "rehersals in 10 minutes on the main stage, see ya then!" **

"**Ok, thanks so much, see ya!" and the three girls entered Abi's dressing room. **

**Nathan closed his dressing room door behind him and sat at his computer desk. He felt really warm inside, but couldn't really work out why. He couldn't stop smiling either. He just assumed it was hormones being weird and forgot about it.**

**Abi and her friends flopped onto the sofa in the corner of her dressing room. **

"**I can't believe we got shown round the iCarly studio by Nathan Kress himself!" Izzy squealed, Jess joining in.**

"**Shh, guys, he could hear you, he's right next door," she said, giggling at her friends' madness. **

"**You have to admit though, he's so totally hot!" Izzy said, more quiet now.**

"**Hey, I never doubted his hotness" Abi said, beaming and giggling, then looked at her watch, "oh, we'd better get to rehearsals. Don't wanna be late on my first day!"**


End file.
